Le parc du Manoir
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Pour distraire sa femme, Lucius lui confie l'aménagement du Parc du Manoir Malfoy...D'étranges surprises y attendent Narcissa!


**Titre** Le parc du Manoir

**Personnages/Pairing**: Narcissa/Lucius, Drago, mention d'Abraxas et de Lockhart

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating**: PG

**Défi**: Jardin

**Nombre de mots**: 7x100

* * *

**Le parc du Manoir**

La venue au monde de Drago avait été une réjouissance, l'héritier mâle tant attendu était là! Lucius donna un dîner somptueux pour fêter l'événement auquel il ne manqua que Narcissa, dont les couches avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Les Médicomages conseillèrent beaucoup de repos et de soleil.

C'est alors que Lucius eut une idée: son épouse avait toujours trouvé le parc lugubre: elle le remodèlerait à son goût, surveillant le travail des elfes depuis une chaise longue et le soir ils en feraient le tour ensemble, pour qu'elle marche un peu et profite de la douceur du soir…

* * *

«Je peux vous montrer quelque chose, mon ami?»

Lucius suivit son épouse en la complimentant sur sa toilette. Elle avait un pli soucieux au front…et l'emmena jusqu'à l'une des serres, merveille d'architecture qui mêlait le bronze et le verre dépoli en une demeure digne d'une fée et dont la luxuriance de la végétation qu'elle renfermait ravissait Narcissa, qui en avait fait l'un des lieux où elle prenait le thé avec ses amies.

Ce jour-là cependant, plutôt qu'une assemblée de dame, c'est un corps momifié, à demi sorti de son linceul et le torse fracassé, qui attendait Lucius.

* * *

«Les elfes l'ont trouvé dans les fondations qu'ils creusent pour le lac du jardin chinois. Le sable l'a presque momifié. Une de vos connaissances, peut-être?»

Lucius se pencha sur le reste des vêtements:

«Le cousin Hyacinte Malefoy, je présume. Il voulait contester à mon père l'héritage de Tante Astrée. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'il était devenu après ce fameux dîner.»

Tout en parlant, il observait Narcissa du coin de l'œil.

«Je vais dire aux elfes de le mettre dans les fondations du lac.»

Une vraie Black! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait!

* * *

«Sous une vielle souche de charme, dites-vous?

—Oui, mais je doute que votre père puisse y être pour quelque chose cette fois.

—Ma douce, mon père fut coupable d'à peu près tout, de mon entrée dans les Mangemorts à la mort de ma mère en passant par l'atroce mode masculine des années 1950…Et voilà que du tombeau il parsème notre jardin de cadavres!

—Un squelette de femme en robe à panier dans un coffre de bois?

— Ah, cela doit être l'arrière arrière arrière grande Tante Isabela, celle qui avait tenté d'assassiner sa belle-mère.Les traditions familiales…»

* * *

«Lucius? Nous en avons trouvé deux de plus.

—Oh.

—Je vais faire installer ici deux massifs d'hortensia, près du kiosque. Je doute que la présence de nos hôtes leur soit indispensable. Pourriez vous les identifier, déjà?

—Il semble que cela soit Jocunda et Paquita Malamorte. Elles étaient venues faire un scandale car mon père avait séduite Paquita avant de l'abandonner enceinte. Il me recommanda de surveiller l'enfant, qu'il avait fait adopter, pour le reconnaître comme mon cadet s'il se révélait intéressant, mais j'ignorais ce qu'elles étaient devenues.

—L'avez-vous reconnu?

—Surtout pas, il s'agit de Lockhart!»

* * *

«Encore!

—Et oui.

—Qu'est-ce, cette fois? Une rombière empoisonnée pour un héritage? Un grand-oncle enseveli sous les dahlias pour éviter qu'il ne convole avec une moldue? Une fille refusant un mariage, murée dans une des serres?

—Non, une rosière enfermée dans un clavecin, enterré sous le grand sapin.

—Dans un clavecin?

—Oui, et le couvercle porte un message gravé….

—Ne me faites pas languir.

—_Pour une fausse note de trop_.

—Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais il me semble que mes ancêtres avaient le meurtre un peu trop facile!»

* * *

Le jardin fut enfin terminé, une pure merveille de trente hectares, des cascades, des pavillons chinois, des kiosques à musique couverts de glycine, de longues allées ombragées, des labyrinthes de buis taillés, de gigantesques topiaires avec toutes les espèces de dragons, des refuges de verdure féeriques qu'on aurait dits sortis d'un conte….Lucius devait reconnaître que Narcissa avait beaucoup de goût

Des années plus tard, lorsqu'il remarqua que le départ de Draco pour Poudlard la peinait, il lui proposa de revoir la décoration du manoir des caves aux greniers, mais à son grand étonnement, elle refusa avec la dernière énergie!

Fin.


End file.
